Guardians of the night
by DarkGuardian12
Summary: (AU Gargoyles: zombie apocalypse) When a virus threatens mankind, the world has never been the same... Rotting corpses of the undead and its victims lay scattered in the streets of the world, with incidents of anarchy and the military's somewhat failed efforts to help the surviving population. A long forgotten race has rise from the shadows, and from what purpose? Time to find out


**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hello everybody! And welcome to Guardians of the night! Be warned because this is my first fanfiction that I ever published in this website .Second, the english language is not my primary language? Hehe I'm a Filipino, but I'm doing my best to improve my English writing skills. Third, well this is important: Don't expect an update immediately since I'm a college student(just like everyone else here in this world) and I'm currently trying my hardest to boost my grades up and I have basketball training and I'm also planning to apply in a scholarship program in the university that I'm currently studying in...**

 **Oh and one more thing... I don't have an internet connection or a landline nor a broadband... Yet. I just use mobile internet connection, but the signal's only strong when it's 2 to 5am in the morning so... Yah.**

 **Those are few reminders... Anyways, hope ya guys enjoy!**

* * *

Summary: (AU Gargoyles: zombie apocalypse)  
When a virus threatens mankind, the world has never been the same... Rotting corpses of the undead and its victims lay scattered in the streets of the world, with incidents of anarchy and the military's somewhat failed efforts to help the surviving population. A long forgotten race has rise from the shadows, and from what purpose? Time to find out

Rated M for violent and bloody scenes...

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Be careful for what you wish for..."

She would never know how true the saying is, she never know how huge the effect will be in her life. The moment that her gun clicked. The moment that she shouts "GO!" to them. The moment that she slams the door. The moment that she press the button as half of the building collapsed blocking, hiding and barricading the pounding door. The moment that the strong scent of the undead invades her nostrils and her brain. And the moment that she faced those approaching growling smelling corpses, oh but she didn't feel any sympathy towards them.

She only felt fear. For death that will soon to come, for her friend's safety and lastly, for the pain that she would have to go through in order to distract these stinking reanimated corpses to let them live.

Clouds rolled in the nightly sky, thunder roared and lightning struck but she can perfectly see the approaching undead, their moan-like roars vibrated in her ears almost painfully, but she ignored it, with two machetes clutching tightly in each of her hands and no bullets to deliver upon the corpses, she know that she will die sooner or later.

Cornered by the oncoming undead, her back facing the pile of bricks, wooden planks and other debris from the collapsed old typical apartment building in New Orleans.

"I'm sorry, guys..." a single tear rolled down from her eyes as she blinked and with a battle cry she close the distance between her and the undead.

She didn't notice the undead's almost abrupt halt, their white pupiless eyes widened at her appearance nor she noticed it too, all she knows is that she need to buy them some time in order for them to escape.

As she swing her already bloodied machete to the undead, she never know how terrifying she look like, she never know how... Demonic she look like.

She didn't see her skin color changed, she didn't know a pair of large bat-like wings and medium-length of a tail sprout from her back and behind, she didn't know her nails turn into claws, she didn't know how her feet grow longer, her toes grow sharper but decrease the number of her toes, she didn't see brow ridges and spikes appear in her face, and she didn't know how her eyes glow white as her pupils gone at the heat of her rage.

She only felt a great power rushing to her veins, but she didn't noticed nor didn't know what she transformed into, all she knows is that to kill them as many as possible until her last breath.

She would never know how her life would change by her actions... And she will never see it coming

* * *

 **So... How was it? Comments are most welcome! Until next time, bros!**


End file.
